Curse of the Twilight
by thepreciousone
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. He's a vampire. What happens when Hermione Granger finds out? Will she help him get through it or will she tell the whole school about his dark secret? Dramione R&R please!


Chapter One: Out in the City

Nightfall. It was time for me to go on my next hunt. My saliva turns bitter and my insides start to burn. Why was it that every time I needed some, pain coursed through my body like a thousand volts? Why was it that when that precise moment came, I would lock myself in my room, forcing myself not to run out that door?

_I really need to stop asking myself these questions every time I do this. I already know the answers to both. Every time I needed some, pain coursed through my body because I _didn't_ want some. I didn't want what my body needed. But even through all that pain, I would tell myself that it wasn't worth it. My body would get what it wanted. It always did._

_Every night I go out into the city, looking for my prey. I hated every second of it. I hated the fact that sooner or later I will find my victim and drink his life away. I can't help to admit that once their blood touched my lips and ran down my throat, a wave of satisfaction splashed over me, making me moan with pleasure._

_Being a vampire is not a good thing. Not for me anyway. A vampire is a curse. One of the darkest curses anyone could get. Especially when you get it from your own father. It might sound strange coming from me, but…I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone. Not even the Mudblood Granger. _

_The memory of that night haunts me every time I close my eyes. Those white fangs. The pain they caused when they ripped my flesh. It was a nightmare. I get sick every time I think about it._

_It's getting late. I should get going. Tomorrow is the day we go back to Hogwarts. I'll have to live a whole year of hell there. I'd have to keep it a secret. No one can know about this. No one._

Draco put his quill down and looked out of the window. The moon was shining bright in the sky above. He looked down at the busy streets and let out a sigh.

"It's cold tonight," muttered Draco, as he looked down at his black-leathered journal. He stood up and looked around his small apartment. He had run away from home when his father had placed the curse on him. He had gotten money from Gringotts Bank and sneaked into the muggle world. A place he knew his father would never step foot in. He bought an apartment in the middle of the town, knowing that no one would recognize him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the door. "Time to go," he said before turning the knob and heading out.

He quietly walked down the hallway and reached the elevator. Oh how he hated these things. It made him feel sick every time he took them. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, pressing the 'lobby' button as he did so.

The doors opened and he quickly stepped out of the elevator, exhaling with relief as he made his way across the lobby. He pulled his black cloak closely around him as he gave a nod to the elderly lady behind the counter.

It was almost time.

He was about to leave the building when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Draco! Where are you going, mate?"

Blaise Zabini.

Draco cursed under his breath and whipped around. A tall boy of about 5'9" with blue eyes and black hair was making his way towards him, wearing a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here, Blaise?" snapped Draco, putting his hands inside his cloak. "I'm a bit busy tonight," he said as he quickly glanced at the clock in the lounge area.

Blaise snorted. "Busy? At midnight? Merlin, Draco! What are you? A vampire?" he teased, staring at him. Draco's face set. Blaise laughed. "Fine. Let me come with you. I don't' want to wait here for your arse," he said, smirking.

Draco shook his head. "I said I was busy, Blaise. I don't want you to go with me tonight. Why don't you just get out of here before your parents find out that you were in a muggle area," he said before turning around and walking away. Blaise couldn't go with him. Not tonight. He didn't know what he was really going to do. No one knew.

"Where are you going, Draco? Can you at least tell me where you're going?" asked Blaise, walking next to him. "If you're going to a club then you're being an arse not to take me with you," he said, stopping Draco before he reached the door.

Draco glared at Blaise with his gray eyes. He had to calm down. He couldn't show his true self to his best friend. He surely couldn't show his true self to a bunch of muggles. He had to calm down. "I said I'm busy tonight, Blaise. Just go home. We're going back to school tomorrow and if you're parents find out that you're gone, you won't be seeing Hogwarts ever again in your life," he said with forced calm.

Blaise snorted. "Pssh, yeah right," he said, looking away. He sighed and looked back at Draco. "Fine! I'll go. But if I hear that you went to a muggle club and had a hit with all the girls there, you won't hear the last of me when we get to Hogwarts. Your arse is mine," he said, smirking at Draco before walking out of the building.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the building a few minutes after. He took a different direction than Blaise did. He was heading for the club. No one could know that he was going to a club. It was Hell going into that place. No one was normal there.

He walked a few blocks and stopped in front of a shabby-looking building. His stomach began to burn as he tried to walk away from the ruined place. No. There was no point in fighting it. He was going to have to go in there. No matter how much he despised that place.

ETERNAL NIGHT CLUB

That was the name of the club. The only club in town that was cursed to Hell. For this club was not like those other ones where people go to have a good time. It was a club where the Cursed go to do what they went for.

Draco cursed under his breath and walked inside, letting the door slam shut behind him. He looked around and inhaled the dark atmosphere. Smoke filled the room like fog that he couldn't see two feet in front of him. A foul smell reached his nostrils as he walked around the crowded club. He knew that smell perfectly well. He smelled it every time he came to this place.

An arm snaked around Draco's waist and he stopped walking. He knew who this was.

"Get your hands off me, Lola," he said, taking the girl's arms off him. "You know I'm not interested in you." Draco turned around and faced a young girl of about fifteen with brown hair and violet eyes. He flinched slightly at the sight of her mouth. Blood was dripping from her chin and her lips were dry.

"I'm not Lola, Draco," she said a little hurt. Her eyes were watery with tears.

Draco looked away from the girl and sighed. "I'm sorry, Joanna. I thought you were Lola. You know how she is every time she sees me," he said, looking back at her. "Why are you here this late?"

Joanna sighed and looked down at the ground shamefully. "I got grounded all day today and I couldn't come. My damn parents don't even know what's wrong with me," she whispered, wiping the blood disgustedly from her chin. "I have to get home though. I can't let my parents find out that I've been out this late."

Draco nodded and took Joanna by the hand. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," he said, pulling her towards the restroom.

Joanna was like a sister to him. He didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. He couldn't talk to Blaise because of his secret. His only hope was Joanna. She was like him. A vampire. Not out of pleasure, but out of force. They were both brought down to this Hellhole together. They had to live among these wretched people forever.

Joanna yanked out a napkin from the rack and walked over to the sinks. "What are you doing here so late? Don't you go back to that school tomorrow?" she asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco leaned on the wall and shrugged. "Yeah I am. I just needed to…well you know," he said, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked at Joanna. "Are you going out the front door? You know you can't get out of there when Omar is in charge. He just makes things worse for you."

Joanna shrugged and started to wipe the dry blood off her mouth and chin. "I'll just go through the window in here. People always do that," she said, putting the napkin under the running water. "I can't stand this place. It's disgusting and…" She looked up at Draco. "You're lucky, you know. You get to go somewhere far away. You don't have to come to this place every damn night."

Draco walked over to Joanna. "I'm not lucky, Joanna. I'm going to school. A place full of people. We sleep there. It's going to be a nightmare. I don't know what I'm going to do once I get there. I can't let anyone know about this," he said quietly.

Joanna stared at him with concern. "You can tell your friends about this, right? I mean, they are your friends. They'll help you out with this," she said, nodding her head slightly. She looked away from him. "At least you have someone to tell. I have no one. I have no friends. No family," she said, chokingly.

At that moment, the door banged open. A man with bare fangs was standing in the doorway, staring at them hungrily. His cat-like eyes stared at Joanna lustfully. Draco noticed this and put an arm around Joanna's shoulder.

"What the hell you two doing in here? The party's out there," said the man, walking over to one of the stalls. "You better get your arses out there before you get screwed," he said before stepping into the stall.

Draco took the liberty of the man in the stalls and pulled Joanna to one of the broken windows in the restroom.

"Hurry. Before he gets out of there," he whispered, lifting Joanna up to the window. "Don't make noise on the way down."

Joanna blew a kiss at Draco and jumped out of the window.

There was the sound of flushing and Draco walked quickly over to the door. He stepped out of the restroom just as the man walked out of the stall.

Draco let out a deep sigh and walked casually around the club. He immediately regretted it. A tall girl with black hair and piercingly blue eyes was making her way towards him.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he walked straight towards the bar table. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he's had since he was ten, and waited for the blow.

"Hey, baby," said a husky voice in his ear.

Draco flinched and moved away. "Hey, Lola. What are you up to tonight?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care she was there. In fact, he did care. He hated her for what she was. A whore. He didn't want a whore touching him.

Lola giggled. "Well, nothing as of yet. Unless you want to do something with me," she said seductively, caressing his jawbone. "We can feed each other," she whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Draco pushed her away. "No thanks. I think I'll wait until its time for the group to go," he said a little angrily. "Why don't you go seduce someone else?"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "What? Where's your little 'girlfriend'? Did she get fed up with this place?" She shook her head. "I'm telling you, baby. You can't fool with little girls. They don't know what they're getting into."

Draco ignored her and stood up. It was almost time for his group to go. He turned around and looked down at Lola, who was smiling up at him. "Can you move?" he asked, looking away from her.

Lola laughed. "Not until you give me what I want," she said, raising her hands up to his chest. "Like I said. We'll feed each other. You don't need to go with those other arseholes," she said, moving closer to him.

Draco growled under his breath and moved Lola aside. "Like I said. I'm not interested in you. Now get out of my sight before I bite you myself," he said, glaring at her with his gray eyes.

Lola's smile faded a little. "I'll be waiting for you, then," she said before walking away.

"IT'S TIME TO GO!" bellowed a bulky man with long black hair.

Draco pulled his cloak closer to him and headed with his group to the dark alley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The streets were full of life. Cars were in the dark pavement and people were walking on the sidewalks, minding their own business.

Draco watched from the rooftop of a building, looking for his prey. He hated this part. He hated everything about being a vampire. But he had no choice. He had to do it. His body was burning with the need of the red liquid that ran through the person's body. He had to get some tonight.

Draco looked sideways at the other members of his group. Some were licking their lips hungrily. Others were pointing at several victims, deciding who would be the first. There was only another person, apart from Draco, who wasn't doing anything. Paul Reeves.

"This sucks, mate. All those innocent people down there. They're having the time of their life and they don't even know that it's all going to end because our hungry mouths," he said, knowing that Draco was watching him. "You see them, but they can't. They don't even know that hungry predators are watching them. I'd do anything to go back in time and switch what I did."

Draco looked back down at the people below him. "Why bother? Everything we know has to do with Darkness. Why bother changing it?" he said quietly. "We know nothing but Darkness. That was our past and it's now our future."

Paul looked sideways at Draco. "You're going back to school tomorrow. What will you do then? How will you feed when your body needs it? Will you tell anyone?" he asked, his wavy dark brown hair blowing into his eyes because of the cold wind.

Draco didn't say anything. His senses had blocked the sound of Paul's voice. He had smelled something: His first victim of the night. His gray eyes scanned the busy city below him until he found what his senses wanted him to find.

Paul watched him intently and sighed. "Go," he said, looking away from him. "Go and feed."

Draco closed his eyes and then looked at Paul. "It does suck," he said before jumping from the rooftop.

Paul watched Draco land in the dark alley. He looked up at the other members and gave a nod. "Let's go," he said before jumping from the rooftop; the others following suit.

Draco followed his victim's moves for what seemed twenty minutes. It was a female. A young female. This was a bad thing in Draco's situation. He didn't like torturing females. He couldn't bare it.

Draco walked behind her like a regular human being. His insides began to burn at the closeness of his body and hers. His body was burning for the red liquid inside this girl's body. He knew what he had to do. But he couldn't do it here. Not in a public place.

Suddenly, the young girl stopped walking. Draco, who had been fighting his urge to not snap, bumped into her.

"Wha-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were that close to me. These streets are crowded tonight," she said, looking at him, a smile playing on her lips. Her blonde hair was blowing lightly with the wind and her green eyes were gleaming with the night-lights of the city.

"It's all right," said Draco, smiling. "Were you, by any chance, heading for a club at this moment?" he asked, smirking. That was his phrase. Everyone always fell for it, much to his luck.

The young girl grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" she said, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a small jean skirt with some high heel boots and a black tank top.

Draco smiled slightly. "Not really," he teased. The young girl giggled. Draco's eyes gleamed. "Well, you're in luck. I was about to go to one myself. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

The young girl smiled. "Of course I don't mind," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go."

The young girl began to walk in the direction of one of the clubs that was two feet away from them, but Draco stopped her mid-way. He wasn't in the mood to dance. Not tonight.

"Let me take you to a different one. The one I always go to is way better. It's more…let's just say you'll have a blast," he said, his heart hammering hard against his chest. The contact with his flesh and hers had sent a fiery volt into his veins, making him sweat a little.

The young girl nodded and let Draco lure her in a different direction. She didn't seem uncomfortable with him. She didn't even know him and somehow she thought she could trust him.

They turned on a darkened street where many light posts were broken or were flickering with a soon-to-be busted light bulb. There were not that much people in the streets. Some of them were wearing long black raincoats. Others were just walking with their heads down, as if someone would kill them if they looked up at any moment.

The young girl slowly stopped in her tracks. There was no club in sight. She looked down the street and found a couple sitting on the bench. She gave a sigh of relief. "They're just kissing," she whispered to herself.

She heard whispering in the shadows of the buildings and her legs began to tremble. This wasn't a good place.

"Hey, are you sure we're in the right place?" she said, turning around to face Draco. She gasped when she realized he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes turned watery as she looked around her. This place was colder than the streets she had walked earlier. This block wasn't normal. Something was wrong.

Draco watched from the shadows, as the young girl looked around her, terrified for her life. His eyes glowed like two white orbs in the dark. He had to strike now. There was no other choice. They were alone. No one would see them. No one would hear her screams. No one would see her die.

The young girl took a deep breath and turned around again, ready to run to the next block. She let out a sigh of relief when she found Draco standing in front of her, his face with no emotion at all.

"Oh my god! I thought you left me for a second," she said breathlessly, a smile forming on her lips. "Can we leave now?" she asked, looking around her once more. "This place is giving me the chills."

Draco stared at her. His mouth opened slightly as his fangs began to grow. "No," he said quietly, his pupils turning black. "We can't leave." He took a step closer to her. "Are you ready to have a blast?" he asked, running his tongue over his fangs.

The young girl took a step backwards. Her eyes were wide with fear. She bumped into the brick wall behind her and she let out a small sob. "W-What are you going to do to me?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Don't worry about it. You won't remember anything when it's over," said Draco, staring at her hungrily.

The young girl stared at him with shock. "What? What do you mean?" she whispered breathlessly. She looked up and down the streets, hoping to see someone. Anyone. "What do you want?" she sobbed.

Draco didn't answer. He pushed her up to the wall and pulled her neck to the side, sinking his teeth into her. The young girl let out a gasp. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge. He let out a moan of satisfaction and drank the blood of the innocent girl in front of him.

The young girl continued to struggle, but her attempts to get away were slowing down. Her punches against Draco's chest were no longer painful. Instead, her hands were just pressing against his chest, trying with all her strength to get him off.

Draco continued to suck on her blood, his pupils turning a deep black color. It was time to stop now. He had had what his body needed. It was time to let this innocent girl go. He would have to erase the memory out of her.

To his shock, Draco found himself not letting go. His fangs were still in her. He wouldn't let go. He _couldn't_ let go. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his regular self, but it wasn't working.

He felt the girl's heart began to beat slower.

No. She was not going to die. He couldn't let her die. She was not like those other victims of his. They were male. But she was a female. A beautiful, innocent female who didn't deserve to die.

Draco began to panic, finding that his fangs would not budge. He had to get some air before he passed out. He tried with all his might to lift his fangs off the girl's neck, but he couldn't.

The girl was starting to loose conscious and was beginning to slump on Draco. Her hands slid down his chest and fell limp on her sides. Her moans were becoming lower. Draco was afraid that he wasn't going to hear her at all if he didn't get himself off of her.

Draco didn't know what to do. The only way for him to get off of her was to bite part of her flesh off. The thought of it almost made Draco retch on the spot. But he had to do it. If he wanted this girl to live, he had to do it.

He didn't wait a second think about his decision. Draco closed his eyes and sank his teeth deeper into her skin. The young girl let out a petrified scream that made Draco flinch and pull away from her.

The young girl fell to the floor, her neck bleeding profusely where Draco had ripped her flesh.

Draco spit something out of his mouth and ran towards the girl on the floor. She was still breathing and this made Draco sigh with relief. All he had to do was clean his mouth, erase her memory of that night, and take her somewhere where they would heal her. He had to go now…before it was too late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What happened to her?"

"I told you I don't know. I found her lying in an alleyway, dripped in blood. Can I go now?"

Draco was held in the hospital by a police officer and a healer. They were bombarding him with questions. He wanted to leave that wretched place already. He was going to leave for Hogwarts in a couple of hours and he had to get some rest.

"No. The patient is severely injured. We need to know exactly what happened. We know you're tired and we know you don't want to be here, but we need to know what really happened," said the police officer sternly.

Draco looked at him with his gray eyes. "If I tell you what happened, will you let me go?" he asked, slumping on the chair.

The police officer rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. We will let you go. Now, tell us what you saw. We need to know the exact details so we can go further with the case," he said, taking out a notepad from his pocket.

Draco stood up and began to walk around the waiting area. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" he said, eyeing them dangerously. "Because what I'm about to tell you might make the hairs of the back of your neck stand on end."

The police officer stared at Draco angrily. "Just get on with it or we will take you down to the police department," he said, trying to make Draco less of a smart ass.

"Like I care," muttered Draco before turning away from the police officer. He let out a dramatic sigh. "She was bitten by an animal. There, I said it. Can I go now?" he said, beginning to walk over to the door.

"What kind of animal?" asked the officer.

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground. He didn't want to say who the real animal was. He had given part of the truth. She _was_ bitten by an animal. He was the animal and he was ashamed of it.

"The only kind that owns the night. The one that only goes after one thing," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. He turned to look at the officer. "The ones that suck the life out of another human being."

The officer stared at him with mock surprise. "Are you saying that a 'vampire' attacked Rachael Dodson? Come on, kid. I don't have time for this bullshit. Tell me what happened or we'll take you down to the police department," he said, his patience wearing off.

"I told you what happened, fat man. If you don't believe me then that's your problem. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, turning around and walking towards the door. "I have to go to school tomorrow. Send me a postcard to know how the girl is doing."

Draco lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind kept drifting back to what had happened earlier. He could still taste the girl's blood. Rachael. Rachael Dodson. That was her name.

He rolled over on his side and stared into a dark spot in the corner of his room. _What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do once I go back to Hogwarts? No one can help me there. No one_, he thought miserably. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Two in the morning," he muttered as he sat up in bed.

Draco looked around the room, hoping to get some idea of how he was going to be able to get through his last year at Hogwarts. "Ugh! Why is this so difficult!" he yelled out in frustration as he stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. "Why is this so difficult," he muttered, looking down at the streets below him.

He had no choice. He would have to think of something once he reached Hogwarts. When it was time to feed, he would have to think of an excuse to get out of his friends' sight.

Draco rested his forehead on the window and closed his eyes. He had been thinking about not returning to Hogwarts for his final year. One time he had made the decision not to go. But something had made him change his mind.

It was going to be difficult this year, but something was telling him that he had to go finish his years at Hogwarts. Something would be waiting for him there.


End file.
